dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorek Ra'dari
Biography Lorek was the eldest son of a merchant family of modest means. His father was effective at his job, but could be cold and callous at times. His mother died giving birth to his younger sister, Caitlyn. As a child, Lorek took mostly after his father, and while they were similar in temperant, it was difficult for two people who were so insulated from their emotions to become close. Lorek never tried particularly hard to understand his sister, nearly a decade his junior, partially due to his resentment of her, and partially due to her rambunctions nature. Even as they grew older Caitlyn seemed to constantly be in trouble with the law, and Lorek would pause from his studies at the University come around to bail her out of prison. The primary ownership of the estate transfered to Lorek on their fathers death, and after Lorek's discovery of an old tome within their stock, he became even more reclusive, ignoring his sister and her problems entirely. Several years after discovering the book, Lorek's research has proceeded enormously well. Having dived into ruins at the bequest of several wealthy patrons, he attained enough capital to found his own school of magical learning in Rook, the Ra'dari Institute of Higher Mysteries. Lorek shows little care these days for things that aren't magic. He has few real friends, and tends to maintain a 'strictly business' relationship even with those closest to him. Still, he is deeply protective of Rook and it's laws, but simply because they allow him to conduct his research largely unperturped. Lorek has little love for full-blooded elves or the denizens of cloud city. He considers the former to be undeserving of their long natural lifespans, and the later as inefficient hedonists. For several years, Lorek operated the Institue, often serving as a meeting up for some of his compatrios, and was also responsible for training the first mages that were a part of the Rook guard. However, despite his beneficial relationship with Rook and the number of government and private contracts he successfully completed within the city, he came under suspiscion of the Gray Guard led by Ganderlay, and left the city, taking his school with him. He has not made his new location known to anyone, even his apprentice Imras, who he left in the city as a contact. Lorek maintains a highly goal oriented mindset, and will use any means if he believes they will serve his ends. While he has little personal concern for Rook, the beings he often finds himself up against have larger goals which he would prefer not reach fruition. Appearance Lorek's long white hair and bear are his most noticeable features, as they frame the face of a man who has not aged gracefully. While largely unmarred by scars or injuries, it bears the wrinkles of a constant worrier, and the stress of his lifestyle has taken it's tool. In contrast Loreks clothing is remarkably fanciful and well kept, and his silver crown and long flowing cloak would not look out of place on a king or some other royal. His black and gold robes are of a similar quality, their volume helping to conceal just how thin he has become. Sessions Sessions Spreadsheet Downtime Activities Downtime Spreadsheet Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Arcanist Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): HP*2 Racial(Craft Wondrous Item) *13 Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Aboleth, Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Common, Cyclops, Dark Folk, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome(HB), Goblin(HB), Halfling, Ignan, Infernal, Lip Reading, Necril, Orc, Protean, Sphinx(HB), Sylvan, Tengu, Terran, Undercommon Inventory Worn Total Weight: 11 lbs Spells 'Spellbook ' Companions HephaestusFamiliar, Greensting Scorpion N Tiny Vermin Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception + 19 DEFENSE AC 21 touch 15, Flat Footed 18 (+3 Dex, +6 natural, +2 size) hp 64(1/2 Masters) Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +8 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee sting +12 (1d2–4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Special Attacks poison STATISTICS Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +7; CMB +10; CMD 14 (26 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse(B) Skills Climb +7, Perception + 21, Stealth +32; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Perception , +4 Stealth SPECIAL ABILITIES Improved Evasion(Ex), Share Spells, Emphatic Link(Su) A valet treats Craft, Perform, and Profession as class skills. Able Assistant (Ex): A valet's master treats the valet as if it possessed the Cooperative Crafting feat and shared all Craft skills and item creation feats he possesses. Prestidigitation (Sp): A valet can use prestidigitation once per hour. This ability replaces Alertness. Teammate (Ex): A valet is considered to have all the teamwork feats its master has. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): At 3rd level, when delivering a harmless touch spell to a willing creature, a valet can move before and after delivering the spell, as long as its total movement does not exceed its speed. This ability modifies deliver touch spells. Speak with Master(Ex) Spell Resistance Familiar A greensting scorpion grants a +4 bonus on Initiative checks so long as the familiar is within 1 mile of the spellcaster. A greensting scorpion familiar loses the mindless trait and has an Intelligence score appropriate for its master's level. Poison (Ex) Sting—injury; save DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for 1 round; cure 1 save. The save DC is constitution-based. Category:Character Category:Level 15